


Pay Up

by Red Charade (traciller)



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-14
Updated: 2011-04-14
Packaged: 2017-10-18 01:31:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traciller/pseuds/Red%20Charade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichigo and Renji settle a bet...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pay Up

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of its characters/merchandise. I am not making any profit or gaining any reward for this fanfiction or it's distribution. It is purely for entertainment purposes. Kubo Tite owns Bleach, not me.

Renji grinned as he watched the emotion play across Ichigo's face as the tall orange-haired Shinigami raised up and down on his cock. He had been completely amazed when Ichigo had agreed to this, but he sure as hell wasn't complaining!

“What're you...grinnin about...teme??” Ichigo asked as he moved, trying his best to pretend he wasn't thoroughly enjoying having Renji's cock up inside of him. The fact was betrayed, though, by the flush of his skin, the blush on his cheeks that even tinted cutely across his the bridge of his nose, the hardened flesh between his legs.

“How incredibly hot you are...using my cock like this. Feel good, Ichi?” Renji asked, punctuating his question with a hard snap of his hips up against Ichigo as the boy came down on him.

Ichigo cried out in surprise and pleasure, his back arching a bit. He hadn't expected it to feel that good.

“I'll take that as a yes...” Renji said with a slight growl to his tone. He moved his hands to gently take hold of Ichigo's hips, helping him create a rhythm with Renji's hard thrusts and Ichigo's own up-and-down movements, enjoying the cries the boy made as he moved over Renji, the look of pleasure on his face.

“Faster, Renji...” Ichigo moaned, just as if he were the one under someone else's weight.

Renji shivered at the tone in which Ichigo had used to moan that sentence, to say his name. He couldn't help but comply with Ichigo's request, thrusting his hips up much faster, gripping Ichigo's hips firmly and holding them still so that Ichigo couldn't continue to move with him.

Ichigo gasped loudly. “Fuck, Renji...” he whimpered, tossing his head back and letting Renji dictate if his body was allowed to move. It felt too good for the orange-haired Shinigami representative to even think about fighting it.

“Damn, Ichigo...you feel so fuckin good...” Renji growled, shakily, gripping Ichigo's hips more firmly. He knew there would be bruises there later, but he couldn't stop himself from holding onto Ichigo tighter.

Ichigo panted, leaning forward a bit and bracing his arms against Renji's chest, pushing himself down onto Renji's cock as firmly as he could, letting the thrusts move him as they quickened even further. “Yeah, Renji...fuck, that's it...just a little harder...” he nearly whimpered the plea in a breathy, needy tone.

The tone drove Renji wild, taking one hand off of Ichigo's hips to stroke him in time with the thrusting that he was coming dangerously close to losing his rhythm with, giving Ichigo what he asked for. “Just remember you asked for it, Ichi.” Renji said with a grin as he thrust up into Ichigo as hard as he dared. After all, he didn't want to actually hurt Ichigo and the boy wasn't used to sex, Renji knew that much even if the teen wouldn't admit it.

Ichigo's eyes widened considerably as he stared down at Renji, letting the thrusts rock and bounce his body as the older Shinigami held him in place with just one large hand. He really liked the redhead's size in all aspects compared to his own. At least, in this instance. But, he would think more about what that said about himself later. He was hearing loud cries of pleasure and he'd just realized that they were coming from him and not Renji.

“Fuckin hell, Ichigo...” Renji growled, loving the feeling of the spiky-haired boy's velvety insides surrounding his cock, the feel of the heated flesh against his hands, the twitching of Ichigo's thigh muscles against him as he felt the boy begin to tense up and squeeze him a bit, the ryoka teen's hands on his chest, the sound of his voice as he cried out in wordless pleasure and the look on his face as he was about to reach orgasm. Renji knew it, he could feel it, hear it and see it in everything Ichigo was doing.

“Renji, oh God!” Ichigo yelled out so loudly it could only be classified as a scream at the very moment Renji moved him just a bit into a position that allowed the redhead strike the carrot top's prostate squarely and send him over the edge completely to cover his partner's hand and their stomachs with his cum.

Renji shuddered at the sound of Ichigo screaming for him, thrusting wildly a few more times, pushing the boy down more firmly onto him, arching his own back just slightly as he reached his own release, coating the Shinigami representative's insides thoroughly with his seed, thrusting until he'd milked himself of it all, before allowing himself to rest against the bed.

Ichigo panted heavily, his body still trembling as he lifted up off of Renji's cock and moved to lay next to Renji.

“Didn't know you were into cuddling, Ichi.” Renji said with a smirk.

“Don't call me that. And I ain't cuddling. This is my bed and I'm not leaving just 'cause you're in it.” He muttered through heavy pants.

Renji grinned. “Ya let me call you that while were riding my cock like a little bitch.”

“I wasn't gonna start a fight while we were fucking around. And it was your idea in the first place. I didn't wanna take the chance you'd say something that would piss me off too much and ruin mood.” Ichigo said, before smirking. “And I knew ya would if given half the chance. You can't be tactful.”

“Shaddup. Besides, you owe me money now.” Renji said, sliding an arm under the orange-haired boy's waist and pulling him close.

“What the hell are you doing? Let me go. And I ain't owe you nothin.” Ichigo answered, looking at Renji in irritation.

“Yeah, I'm afraid ya do. The bet was that I could make ya scream. And you sound so pretty when ya do.” The older man said with an evil grin.

“I did NOT scream.” Ichigo insisted.

“Ya don't believe me? Fine. I'll just rewind the tape and play it back for ya and we'll just see.” Renji began to move away from Ichigo so that he could get to the camera, but was not only stopped but yanked rather roughly back into the bed.

“Fine, teme. I screamed.” The Shinigami representative begrudgingly admitted. He hated to admit that, but he hated to admit that he would fuck Renji again if given the slightest opportunity and watching that tape, while a complete humiliation...especially if anybody else were to see it, would definitely put him in the mood to pounce on Renji. And he was going to be sore enough in the morning without doing it twice.

Renji's grin became positively smug. “Good. Now, pay up.”

Ichigo growled in irritation once more, forcing himself to move to look off of the side of the bed. “Where the hell are my pants?!” he had to get his wallet if he was going to pay Renji the damn hundred yen.

Renji cleared his throat, getting Ichigo's attention before smirking and pointing at the lampshade.

Ichigo blushed and groaned in embarrassment. How the hell had they gotten up THERE??

 

End


End file.
